Trinkety
Losowe drobiazgi, w posiadanie których postacie graczy weszły w jakiś sposób przed rozpoczęciem przygody. Mogą się wiązać z jakimś wydarzeniem z ich przeszłości albo skrywać jakiś sekret, odkrycie którego może być motywacją bohatera. Lista z Podręcznika gracza # A mummified goblin hand # A piece of crystal that faintly glows in the moonlight # A gold coin minted in a fallen civilization # A diary written in a language you don't know # A brass ring that never tarnished # An old chess piece made from glass # A pair of knucklebone dice, each with a skull symbol on the side that would normal show six pips # a small idol depicting a nightmarish creature that gives you unsettling dreams when you sleep near it # A rope necklace from which dangles four mummified elf fingers # The deed for a parcel of land in a realm unknown to you # A 1-ounce block made from an unknown material # A small cloth doll skewered with needles # a tooth from an unknown beast # An enormous scale, perhaps from a dragon # A bright green feather # An old divination card bearing your likeness # A glass orb filled with moving smoke # A 1-pound egg with a bright red shell # A pipe that blows bubbles # A glass jar containing a weird bit of flesh floating in pickling fluid # A tiny gnome-crafted music box that plays a song you dimly remember from your childhood # A small wooden statuette of a smug halfling # A brass orb etched with strange runes # A multicolored stone disk # A tiny silver icon of a raven # A bag containing forty-seven humanoid teeth, one of which is rotten # A shard of obsidian that always feels warm to the touch # A dragon's bony talon hanging from a plain leather necklace # A pair of old socks # A blank book whose pages refuse to hold ink, chalk, graphite, or any other substance or marking # A silver badge in the shape of a five-pointed star # A knife that belonged to a relative # A glass vial filled with nail clippings # A rectangular metal device with two tiny metal cups on one end that throws sparks when wet # A white, sequined glove sized for a human # A vest with one hundred tiny pockets # A small, weightless stone block # A tiny sketch portrait of a goblin # An empty glass vial that smells of perfume when opened # A gemstone that looks like a lump of coal when examined by anyone but you # A scrap of cloth from an old banner # A rank insignia from a lost legionnaire # A tiny silver bell without a clapper # A mechanical canary inside a gnome-crafted lamp # A tiny chest carved to look like it has numerous feet on the bottom # A dead sprite inside a clear glass bottle # A metal can that has no opening but sounds as if it is filled with liquid, sand, spiders, or broken glass (your choice) # A glass orb filled with water, in which swims a clockwork goldfish # A silver spoon with an M engraved on the handle # A whistle made from the gold-colored wood # A dead scarab beetle the size of your hand # Two toy soldiers, one with a missing head # A small box filled with different-sized buttons # A candle that can't be lit # A tiny cage with no door # An old key # An indecipherable treasure map # A hilt from a broken sword # A rabbit's foot # A glass eye # A cameo carved in the likeness of a hideous person # A silver skull the size of a coin # An alabaster mask # A pyramid of sticky black incense that smells very bad # A nightcap that, when worn, gives you pleasant dreams # A single caltrop made from bone # A gold monocle frame without the lens # A 1 inch cube, each side painted a different color # A crystal knob from a door # A small packet filled with pink dust # A fragment of a beautiful song, written as musical notes on two pieces of parchment # A silver teardrop earring made from a real teardrop # The shell of an egg painted with scenes of human misery in disturbing detail # A fan that, when unfolded, shows a sleeping cat # A set of bone pipes # A four-leaf clover pressed inside a book discussing manners and etiquette # A sheet of parchment upon which is drawn a complex mechanical contraption # An ornate scabbard that fits no blade you have found so far # An invitation to a party where a murder happened # A bronze pentacle with an etching of a rat's head in its center # A purple handkerchief embroidered with the name of a powerful archmage # Half of a floorplan for a temple, castle, or some other structure # A bit of folded cloth that, when unfolded, turns into a stylish cap # A receipt of deposit at a bank in a far-flung city # A diary with seven missing pages # An empty silver snuffbox bearing an inscription on the surface that says "dreams" # An iron holy symbol devoted to an unknown god # A book that tells the story of a legendary hero's rise and fall, with the last chapter missing # A vial of dragon blood # An ancient arrow of elven design # a needle that never bends # An ornate brooch of dwarven design # An empty wine bottle bearing a pretty label that says, "The Wizard of Wines Winery, Red Dragon Crush, 33142-W" # A mosaic tile with a multicolored, glazed surface # A petrified mouse # A black pirate flag adorned with a dragon's skull # A tiny mechanical crab or spider that moves about when it's not being observed # A glass jar containing lard with a label that reads, "Griffon Grease" # A wooden box with a ceramic bottom that holds a living worm with a head on each end of its body # A metal urn containing the ashes of a hero Lista z Elemental Evil 1 A Compass that always points to Mulmaster. 2 A paper fan that won't produce a breeze no matter how hard it's waved. 3 A petrified potato that resembles someone important to you. 4 A glass cup that can only be filled half way no matter how much liquid is pored into it. 5 A mirror that only shows the back of your head. 6 A small glass bird that when set down near water dips its head in as if to get a drink. 7 A lady's coin purse containing two sharp fangs. 8 A small sea conch with the words "From the beginning" painted on the lip. 9 A frost-covered silver locket that's frozen shut. 10 A seal which imprints a mysterious, unknown coat of arms into hard rock. 11 A small wooden doll that when held brings back fond memories. 12 A small handmirror which only reflects inanimate objects. 13 A glass eyeball that looks about of its own accordance, and can roll around. 14 A glass orb that replicates yesterday's weather inside itself. 15 A drinking cup, that randomly fills with fresh or salt water. Refilling once emptied. 16 A deep blue piece of flint, that when struck with steel produces not a spark but a drop of water. 17 A conch shell which is always damp and constantly drips saltwater. 18 A charred, half-melted pewter clasp that glows as if smoldering but releases no heat. 19 A clockwork finch that flaps its wings in the presence of a breeze. 20 A unbreakable sealed jar of glowing water that hums when shaken. 21 A small, finely polished geode whose crystals slowly fade between every color of the spectrum. 22 A rough stone eye pulled from a petrified creature. 23 A stone smoking pipe that never needs lighting. 24 A small whistle, that when blown, whispers a name of a person or place unknown to you, instead of the whistle sound. 25 A fist sized rock that "beats" like a heart. 26 A pair of bronze scissors in the shape of a pair of leaping dolphins. 27 A bronze oil lamp which is rumored to have once held a genie. 28 A single gauntlet inscribed with a fire motif and an unfamiliar name in Primordial. 29 A one-eyed little fish inside a spherical vial, much bigger than the vial's neck. He has a cunning look. 30 The tiny skull of a rabbit that whispers scathing insults when nobody is looking. 31 A rag doll in the likeness of an owlbear. 32 The desiccated body of a small eight-legged black lizard. 33 A small toy boat made with a walnut shell, toothpick, and piece of cloth. 34 A small pocket mirror that slowly fogs over while held. 35 Wind chimes that glow when the wind blows. 36 A small, clay square with an unknown rune etched into one side. 37 A tea kettle that heats itself when filled with water. 38 An old scratched monocle which shows an underwater landscape whenever someone looks through it. 39 A rose carved from coral. 40 A set of dice with elemental symbols and primordial runes instead of pips or numbers. 41 A amulet filled with liquid that churns, freezes, or boils to match its wearer's mood. 42 A small silver bell that makes a sound like quiet, distant thunder when it's struck. 43 A small vial of black sand that glows slightly in the moonlight. 44 A small whale tooth with etched with an image of waves crashing upon a beach. 45 An hourglass in which the sands pour upward instead of downward. 46 A glass pendant with a hole in the center that a mild breeze always blows out of. 47 A soft feather that falls like a stone when dropped. 48 A large transparent gem that, when gripped tightly, whispers in Terran. 49 A small crystal snowglobe that, when shaken, seems to form silhouettes of dancing forms. 50 Half of a palm-sized geode that pulses dimly with purple light. 51 A book filled with writing that only appears when the book is held underwater. 52 A sealed envelope made of red leather that you haven’t been able to open. It smells of campfire. 53 A locket of hair that is rumored to have come from a famed fire genasi. 54 Flint and steel that, when used to start a faire, creates a random colored flame. 55 A blank piece of wet parchment that never seems to dry. 56 A small puzzle box made of brass, that is slightly warm to the touch. 57 A cloudy chunk of glass that is said to hold a spark of breath from a blue dragon. 58 A crude chalice made of coal. 59 A miniature brass horn, silent when played, but fills the air with the scent of warm and exotic spices. 60 An eye-sized blue pearl that floats in salt water. 61 A tuning fork made from a dark metal which glows with a pale, white light during thunderstorms. 62 A small vial that is always filled with the smell of autumn wind. 63 A clear marble that slowly rolls toward the nearest source of running water. 64 A small collapsible silver cup that perspires constantly when opened. 65 An hourglass that tells time with falling mist instead of sand. 66 An ornate razor, which only cuts in freezing cold temperature. 67 A shark tooth covered in tiny etched words from a lost language. 68 A large brass coin with no markings or images on it. 69 A small wooden box filled with a strange red clay. 70 A necklace with a small, rusted iron anchor. 71 A small brass flute adorned with silver wire that is always faintly sounding. 72 A red and black Aarakocra feather. 73 A palm-sized stone with a hole in it, through which can be heard a constantly whispering wind. 74 A small conch shell covered in black crystal. 75 A small music box made of brass. It features a pair of tiny automatons that resemble Azer working at a forge. 76 A glass jar containing the preserved corpse of an unfamiliar aquatic creature. 77 A piece of petrified wood carved into the shape of a seashell. 78 A wooden puzzle cube covered in elemental symbols. 79 A small stone cube that acts as a magnet when placed against another stone. 80 A ring made of a white metal. On the inside is a name etched in Auran. 81 A bracelet made of silvered fish hooks. 82 A journal filled with poetry hand-written in Primordial. 83 A yellow gemstone that glows dimly when a storm is nearby. 84 A charred chisel with an unfamiliar symbol stamped into its base. 85 A canteen filled with a foul smelling orange mud. 86 A faceless doll made of driftwood. 87 A heavy iron key bearing the name of a ship long lost to the sea. 88 A small jewelry box made from the shell of a turtle. 89 A chess piece fashioned to look like fire myrmidon. 90 A spinning top with an image of one of the four elements on each side. 91 A single hoop earring made of a porous red stone. 92 An arrowhead carved from seasalt 93 A small comb made of blue coral. 94 Seven small beads of sandstone on a string, all different colors. 95 A romance chapbook written in undercommon titled "Just one Layer of Grey". 96 A tiny, broken clockwork Harpy. 97 An ivory whale statuette. 98 A fist-sized cog, covered in barnacles. 99 An eyepatch made of obsidian and a black leather cord. 100 A glass bottle with a tiny ship of unfamiliar design inside. Kategoria:Tworzenie postaci Kategoria:Przedmioty